Janet's Mission
by Dancing Through Life
Summary: Janet is excited when she gets to go offworld for the first time when not on a medical emergency.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Wow, two fics in one week! I'm sick at home, that's what's doing it. Ah well. Quick question – I was thinking about making this a series, should I? Let me know.

Janet was pleased with herself. It wasn't often that she got to take off the standard doctor's uniform and replace it with the standard airman's uniform. Technically she was a Major, after all. Shouldn't she be allowed to have a little fun now and then?

After seven years of working in the SGC, she was given a mission all her own. It was a chance for her to stretch her legs a little bit. The Infirmary could become so stuffy at times.

And on this mission, she was not going off world for a medical emergency. It was freedom, it really was.

But she was a little nervous. She had never gone offworld on her own before.

She stood at the bottom of the gate ramp as she watched the gate itself activate. How many times had she stood up in the control room and watched SG-1 and all the other teams go off and have some great adventure? Too many times, that was for sure. One thing for sure, she never got over the beautifully dangerous whoosh of the gate.

"Doctor Frasier, you have a go." General Hammond called from the Control Room.

"Thank you, Sir." Janet replied.

"Doctor, let me remind you that your mark will not be happy to see you. Please proceed with caution."

"Understood" She saluted him.

"Godspeed, Doctor." And with those final words, Janet stepped up to the gate and walked through.

The planet on the other side looked like the plains of the Midwest. The grass was up to Janet's knees and there were a few sparse trees speckling the horizon. Janet felt her heart drop for a moment. She was hoping this would be slightly easier – she had known she would have to go pretty far, but she was at least hoping that there would be some tree she could climb to see exactly how far she had to go. Her short legs could only go so fast.

Not to be discouraged, Janet set off.

Three hours later, she found the target.

And she was astonished.

Colonel O'Neill, the intended mark, had refused to come to his pre-mission medical, insisting that she had poked him a few too many times his previous visit. It wasn't like she had had a choice in the matter – he had Lyme's Disease! His refusal to comply left Hammond no choice but not to allow him on this mission and let Major Carter take the lead of SG-1 for the day. But as they had been climbing the gate ramp, Colonel O'Neill, in full field uniform, had come racing out from behind the blast doors and joined the team anyway.

Looking at the four of them around their camp fire, the situation was worse then it had appeared.

Colonel O'Neill had stolen about five boxes of doughnuts from the commissary.

And he wasn't sharing.

She knew she would have to be stealthy – they could all run faster then she could. But she could not let the colonel not have his way this time. No. He needed his shot and if he wanted to live another twenty years, those doughnuts were coming back with her.

Oh, he was in for it this time.

SG-1 had set up camp in a small cluster of bushes. Janet, for once, was glad about her height. Anyone taller would not have been able to hide among them.

Slowly, she crept around until she knew she was behind Colonel O'Neill. She opened her pack and took out one of needles that she knew she hated so much. Then, like the trained officer she was, she vaulted over the bush and into the cluster and before anyone could say anything, stuck the needle into Jack O'Neill's arm.

"BLOODY HELL!" He screeched.

Janet hit the ground full force because she knew that he was reaching for his P-90 and the last thing she wanted right now was to be shot. Really. It would look quite bad on her record.

"Sir! It's only Janet!" Came Sam's voice.

"Yes Sir, it's only me." She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Fercryinoutloud, don't do that!" O'Neill said, rubbing his arm.

"Fercryinoutloud, if you'd come to the Infirmary BEFORE your missions, I wouldn't have to resort to such low tactics!" Janet did a perfect imitation of him and Daniel and Sam broke out into laughter.

"And while I'm out here scolding you, give me the doughnuts,"

"Aw, Doc…."

"Colonel. Do you want to live to see the age of sixty five?"

Reluctantly, O'Neill handed her one of the boxes.

"All of them, Colonel." He scowled at her.

"Can't a man have any fun?"

"Good healthy fun, yes. Now give me all of the doughnuts. I brought more needles, do I have to get them out again?" Without hesitation, he handed her the rest of the doughnuts.

"Thank you, Colonel. Now, I'm spending the night with you guys. Hammond's orders. I brought my own tent and everything. And Colonel – I'm a light sleeper. Don't try to sneak into my tent and steal anything – I'll know if you do.

Janet grabbed her pack and went to set up it up next to the other two.

"Napoleonic Needle Pusher. How come the short ones are always the most vicious?"

"I heard that" Janet called from the other side of camp.

The next day, Hammond watched as Doctor Frasier came back through the gate.

"How did it go, Doctor?" He asked.

"Mission successful, Sir. I only used one needle and managed to confiscate five boxes of doughnuts from him."

Hammond's eyes went wide.

"So that's where all the doughnuts went…"

Janet raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sir, you just sent me out after the Colonel with a bunch of needles and I had to threaten him with them to get those away from him. No offense met, Sir, but do I have to do the same with you?"

Hammond snapped to attention.

"No, Doctor. Proceed."

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled to herself. It was amazing how well that needle threat worked.

Hammond knew that the doctor meant well, but sometimes he couldn't help but think that Jack was right about her.

Napoleonic Needle Pusher, he thought to himself.


End file.
